Connections
by phantomworks
Summary: Everything and everyone seem to be separate beings with different lives and different paths to follow. But as Seto must make up for his Gozaburo's mistakes, he finds that not everything is so disjointed. It seems like one blond is connected to many cases.


Phantomworks: okay, the characters in this are going to be really OOC. I'm just giving the idea a shot.

**Alice: and watching it crash and burn.**

Phantomworks: hey!... probably. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 1

"Your next case is a simple shadowing. Not much to do other than that, inspector Kaiba." My 'boss' said. He was technically my parole officer, but I worked out a deal to work in the police force to stay out of jail.

I'm Seto Kaiba, owner and CEO of Kaiba Corp. which I 'inherited' from my late adoptive father. Apparently, he had had a whole underground network of connections that I hadn't even _known_ about and _I_ was the one to get in trouble when he died. Though after a lot of court cases and private meetings, I managed to stay out of jail, keep my brother in my custody _and_ keep Kaiba corp. a float in the business world.

Of course, it came with a price.

To keep my life as normal as possible after the ***** died (yeas, I _do_ think of him as such), I agreed to use all the resources I had at my exposal to help the local police forces. This also meant that I had to sometimes work as an 'inspector' and do some Private Eye detective digging. It didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I love digging up dirt on people.

But I made sure they knew I couldn't do anything _too_ dangerous before my brother was of age to live on his own. After all, I was his only legal guardian.

"Shadowing?" I asked, suspicious. Remember? Nothing too dangerous.

"Yes. A teenager by the name of Joey Wheeler. One of his friends is worried about him, so just follow him for a few days and report back that nothing is amiss." My 'boss' said. Hmm, well, that sounded easy and non-lethal enough. Handing me the folder, he checked his watch. "I'm clocking out for the night. Report back tomorrow, sometime."

Taking the folder, I nodded and followed him out, asking if he needed a lift. I don't know what made me do that, since I rarely cared about other people. He seemed stunned as well.

The limp pulled up beside me as if to offer as well.

His eyes lit up. Maybe he had never ridden in a limo before? What do I care? The chauffeur opened the door for us and we both climbed in, the door shutting behind us.

Just as the driver climbed in and closed his door, my boss's car exploded in a plume of flames.

Frightened, the driver slammed on the gas pedal, screeching into the street before we had our seat belts on. The limo fishtailed.

"Hey! Slow down!" I called up to him. Instantly, the driver obeyed, slowing and straightening the limp out and then continuing on.

Adrenaline is a funny thing. It makes you do stupid tines while also speeding up your thought processes to help you think _faster_. It also gives you a freaking _heart attack!_

That's why both my boss and I found ourselves staring at the other, eyes wide and basically gasping for air as we tried to understand what the **** just happened.

"I think it's best if you don't go home tonight." I suggested after regaining some coherent thought processes.

"B-but… my wife… my kids!" Apparently the same couldn't be said of my co-worker.

"We'll pick them up on the way." I said calmly, already thinking of a number of possible places for them to stay at. A hotel, maybe? One with high-tech security for sure. Body guards needed as well.

Oh yes, I had been in this position one too many times.

Having told the driver where he lived, we pulled up outside his house. I grabbed a hold of his slave, keeping him from getting out.

"Wait here. I'll get them." I said, getting out. Scanning the area, I casually walked to the door. Knocking, I only had to wait a few moments before his wife opened the door.

"Hello?" she greeted, curios.

"Hello madam, I have come to pick you and your children up at the request of your husband. If you will come with me…" I motioned to the limo. She stiffened uneasily.

"Why has he 'requested' this?" she asked suspiciously. Hmm… I guess I would be too if some stranger came to my door saying a family member requested my presence… but that could be because Mokuba was my only family member left and he just storms down to my office and demands that I take him to the candy and/or toy store.

"Relax. I work for him." I said quietly, flashing the badge, "I'll explain more in the car…"

She blinked, still unsure.

"You'll want to bring your kids and a couple days worth of clothes. I'll provide what I can, but you need to move _now_." I hissed.

Eyes widening, she nodded, closing the door and (from what I could hear) rushing to get the kids and some clothes ready. Only minutes later, she and two kids re-appeared with little backpacks.

Wow, that was fast. Did they have a drill for this?

"This way." I said, walking back to the limo. The kids gawked at the expensive ride. Well, expensive for them. Opening the door, I quickly scanned the area again as all three climbed in.

Coast was clear.

Climbing in after them, I gave them a few moments of relief as the driver pulled away from the curb.

"Hank! Oh, dear! What happened? What's going on?" the wife asked. The kids were fiddling with the controls. Quickly, I locked the controls for the windows using the control pad near my hand, but otherwise let them do as they wished.

"I'm not sure May. There was an unexpected attack down at the station. I don't know _what_ brought it on!" He hugged her close.

Silently, I took out my laptop (always carry one with you), "sir, can you tell me who you put into jail recently? Anyone could have a connection with the underground nowadays."

"A couple light-weight drug dealers, a few cases of repeated offenders and one rape case." He listed off, "there's more info in my reposts. We could call the head officer to get the password-"

"Already in." I said. There was silence and I knew I was probably breaking my parole by hacking, but he should let it slip this time, right? Besides, what did he expect me to do in my free time, give to charity? No, hacking was much more fun.

"It looks like there are a lot of suspects on the list. Three druggees, three repeats and the rape. Personally, I'd suggest you go into protection, but I understand if you're unwilling." I said, monotone. I never showed emotion unless I absolutely had to. Part of my 'father's' training.

"I'd rather we just lay low somewhere, it it's possible." Officer Hand asked. I nodded. It was understandable; everyone had their own way of doing things.

"If you wish, I can have you out on a plane by morning. Is there a certain destination you have in mind?" wow, I sounded like one of those travel agents.

His face screwed up in though. Nope, no idea where to go at all. Before I could suggest any place, his wife spoke up, "Can I ask who you _are_?"

Officer Hank seemed as startled at her questions as I was, though I didn't show it. He was the one to answer, though, "This is Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. Remember when I told you I had to watch a lucky b***** who got out of trouble by using his money? That's him."

Shrugging, I glanced at their children, making sure that they hadn't heard their father say such a word. They were playing in the mini-fridge that, just a year ago, had held loads of beer, but had been replaced with soda and juice. No way was I going to allow any alcoholic beverages anywhere near my brother's curious hands.

"Honey! Don't say that out loud!" the wife reprimanded him. I raised an eyebrow at them. What? I knew I was one, what of it? It was _completely_ on purpose.

"He knows what I meant." My boss said.

"Well, if you are, can I ask why you're _helping_ us?" she asked.

"Because I have no reason not to. If I were to simply stand by, people would assume I had a hand in this entire thing and I'd rather not go through the court cases again."

"Tch, figures it would be about you." Officer Hank rolled his eyes. Humph, shouldn't surprise him. He knows how I work by now.

Shrugging, I turned back to my laptop, "so, it there a safe house that you two have set up anywhere?"

Their blank stares were answer enough. Sigh. Typical, no one in this town _ever_ sets up a safe house. Don't they know what the words 'assassin' and 'target' meant? Ugh, typical.

"I have a few safe houses around the world that are secluded enough for no one to find you. They're all off the radar, but _do_ have a landline phone that you can call with. One's in Antarctica, one's up north, another off the coast of China, one in the Caribbean and one on my private island in the Pacific." I listed off.

I think I got the kids' attention with that last one.

"You own an _island_?" the older daughter said, incredulous.

"Isn't the Pacific an ocean?" the younger son asked.

"Mommy! Are we going on vacation?" both rounded on their mom.

"Uh… um, well…"

"Honey, you know that you need a break from all the work and noise here in the city. How about a nice trip to an island getaway?" Wow, never knew my parole officer was such a smooth talker. His wife blushed and nodded, the kids cheering with her answer.

Clicking in a few commands through my computer, I informed all of the employees of the island that they would be receiving a family of four soon. The kids went back to playing with the controls.

"Excuse me, but can I ask why you have so many… safe houses?" my, was she curious. Can't a man just want to own a lot of hiding places?

Reality check- no, he couldn't without have an ulterior motive.

"With a brother who gets kidnapped almost every other week, you need a few places to his him from the kidnappers." I said.

Speaking of which…

Pulling out my cell phone, I dialed a well-known number, "Hello, Mokuba? ... Yes, jut checking."

She looked at me funny as I hung up. Brushing it off, I turned back to my laptop. What? I wasn't going to _willingly_ share my private life with anyone.

"Would you rather fly out tonight or would tomorrow morning work?" I asked.

"Tomorrow would work."

Tapping on the glass pane that separated us from my chauffeur, I told the driver to go to the hotel I had picked just in case.

Glancing at the vacant seat next to me, I noticed the folder for my next assignment lying there, forgotten.

Eh, I'd get to it later.

Phantomworks: Yes, I know I have a lot of unfinished stories, but I'll get to them eventually. Right now I even have a poll as to which one to work on. It's a tie breaker by the way. two got the same votes.

**Alice: and you didn't want to work on two stories.**

Phantomworks: three, I take the one from the bottom of the list and work on it anyway. So please review and vote on the poll!


End file.
